


X Marks The Spot

by leymedown



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Knifeplay, M/M, No Sex Just Violence, Other, Scarification, Scars, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:30:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2288618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leymedown/pseuds/leymedown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix and Locus fight, resulting in Felix leaving Locus with a few more scars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	X Marks The Spot

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted Felix fucking Locus, but porn is not my thing, so I wrote Felix beating Locus up. First fic in a while, and for this fandom. Also it is 2 AM.

A hand wrapped around Locus' neck. A knife in Felix's hand. Blood dripping down high cheek bones from a fresh cut. Hazel eyes searched Locus', begging for a reaction - a hiss, a flinch, a fist to the face, anything. But so far, Felix's efforts had summoned no more than a glare from the taller merc. Almost against his will, Felix let out a growl before tightening his hold on Locus' neck, squeezing as tight as he could, completely cutting off the other's air supply. When he didn't let up after a few seconds, a flash of panic could be seen in Locus' eyes. That was all Felix needed. The anger in his eyes melted away and he smirked.  
"Not so tough after all, huh?" He lightened his grip up slightly, only to have a fist connect with his stomach. He stumbled backward, but was able to regain his composure before Locus could wrestle the knife out of his hands. With a well timed elbow to the gut and a swift, sweeping kick, Locus was on the ground. A low hiss was cut short by the heel of Felix's boot connecting with Locus' gut.

That probably wasn't the smartest of moves, since Locus just grabbed Felix's leg and yanked him to the ground as well. Just as Locus was able to wrestle the knife away from Felix, Felix twisted out of Locus' grip and sunk his teeth into the forearm that was now holding the knife.

A sharp slap stung Felix's cheek, only prompting him to bite down harder. He employed the use of his nails as well, digging them into the cut he had previously left on Locus' face. He was rewarded with a cut off yelp and the sound of the knife dropping onto the floor. However, he was also met with his head being jerked backwards, off Locus' forearm, and then bashed into the floor.

Working through the brief spell of dizziness, Felix grabbed the knife before Locus could, and sunk it into the others shoulder. Locus let go of Felix's head on instinct, and in that moment of distraction, Felix was able to wrestle his way on top of Locus. He pulled the knife out, only to press it against Locus' neck.

"Don't. Move." He hissed. Locus glared in reply, but stayed still other than that. Almost every fiber of Felix's being was begging for him to gloat, but he decided that it was probably best for him to take Locus' advice for once and keep quiet. Well, as quiet as Felix could be.

"I wonder..." he brought the knife up to rest slightly above Locus' eye, "How hard I would have to cut in order to leave a pretty scar."

On the word 'cut', he pressed the knife down to open the skin.

"Go fuck yourself," Locus grit out. The sentiment was punctuated by spit hitting Felix's face. Of course, that only egged Felix on.

Without another word (aside from a few curses), Felix dragged the knife down across the bridge of Locus' nose, stopping about an inch below the other eye. He reveled in Locus' reaction - eyes wrenched shut, teeth gritted against the noises threatening to spill out, hips arching off the ground in a feeble attempt to dislodge Felix from his position on Locus' lap.

There was a brief pause as Felix took it all in. Locus' uninjured arm reached towards the knife, but it was wrenched back immediately.

"I said," Felix placed the knife in a mirror image of the last position, "Don't move."

He dug the knife even further into Locus' skin and mimicked his movements from before. When he was done, he sat back to admire his handiwork. Locus' face was covered with blood, but the 'X' of the cuts Felix left stood out distinctly against the red. Locus' eyes fluttered in an attempt to open, but nothing would have been able to be seen beyond the blood anyways.

"There. Perfect." Felix grinned and leaned down so that their foreheads almost touched.  
"Fuck...you..."

Felix merely laughed and pressed a kiss to the center of the 'X' before standing, stretching, and walking away, twirling the knife in his hand.


End file.
